The present invention relates to a battery mounting device for an electric all terrain vehicle or an electric utility vehicle and, more particularly, to a battery mounting device providing easier replacement and improved mounting stability.
In view of the serious problems of global warming and air pollution, energy saving and reduction of carbon emission are important issues in many countries. Thus, electric vehicles free of internal combustions do not directly discharge waste gases and are, thus, the current design trend of vehicles.
An electric vehicle includes a motor as a driving source. The electric vehicle must include one or more batteries according to the size of the electric vehicle to enable the motor to operate a predetermined period of time. Batteries having insufficient electricity must be recharged to permit the motor to operate again.
However, charging batteries requires several hours during which the electric vehicle cannot move. Current two-wheeled vehicles permit direct replacement of charged batteries, such that electricity can be directly supplied to the motor for operation. A two-wheeled vehicle has a small volume and, thus, only requires replacement of fewer batteries to supply a motor with sufficient electricity. A vehicle having a larger volume has more batteries which are heavier and which are not easy to be rapidly replaced by a user or a repairman.